


All that I can do

by sievert



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, chreon being cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sievert/pseuds/sievert
Summary: Leon and Chris try to get each other Valentine's Day gifts.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	All that I can do

It's Valentines' Day. Leon comes to that realisation about four hours into his day, after giving nothing more than an indifferent raise of eyebrows at every pair of bumbling idiots slipping boxes or envelopes into each others' hands.

With a start he turns on his heel as if he'd left something behind, but no, he'd just completely forgot. He doesn't have any gift for Chris.

Chris wouldn't mind, would he? It's not as if Leon himself has been giving the impression that he's expecting something, but Chris...

Yeah, he should probably get him something, that big sap.

He glances at the time on his watch. 1316. That should give him plenty of time to make a quick run to a chocolatier and grab some of those chocolates Chris likes from Belgium or wherev-

"Leon fucking S. fucking Kennedy? Is that you or has George finally managed to find a good conditioner?"

He turns back to see a terrifying blur of red speed-walking towards him.

"Sorry, do I...? Do I know you?" he can't help but ask. Thankfully, the woman doesn't seem offended.

"Probably not, don't worry about it," she assures, patting him on the shoulder. Leon tries not to flinch. "But I thought you seemed lonely-" he doesn't mention how she must have noticed that from more than forty metres away- "and no one deserves that on today of all days, so I took it upon myself to offer this."

She rummages in her bag for a few seconds, surfacing with a small box. She grabs his hand, opening it and placing it in his palm. Leon studies it for a moment before looking back at her face.

"I can't accept this," he tells her, holding the box out for her to take back.

The woman looks crestfallen.

"Why? It's not as if you have a-a date or anything, do you?"

Leon purses his lips. He and Chris haven't made it public yet, but rejecting her without a good reason seems a tad too cruel.

"I'm not exactly looking for a relationship right now, sorry," he apologises genuinely. It isn't a lie, at least.

Her expression doesn't change, but she wraps his fingers back around the box and takes several steps backward.

"At least keep it, just as a token," she says. "And just in case you ever change your mind, you know."

Leon gives a hesitant wave as she turns and hurries off. He slips the box into a pocket. Well, now to the chocolatier.

-

Chris has been fretting about Leon's Valentine's Day gift - or lack thereof - for the past four days. Or to be accurate, for the first three days he was wondering if Leon would even appreciate a gift, or if he'd just get that amused twinkle in his eye and then call him a sap.

But today, watching as couple after couple exchange gifts, he curses himself for being undecided for so long. Why wouldn't Leon like a gift, even on Valentine's Day? It's not a sappy thing to do if everyone does it.

He'll get something classic, like flowers and a card, then. He's sure there's probably a florist nearby.

-

The "florist nearby" turns out to be nearly half an hour away, and as Chris jogs through the entrance in relief, he's met by an attendant, who doesn't look too inviting.

"We're all out," he huffs. Chris swears he catches an eye roll.

He gestures frantically at the rows of shelves lining the shop with bouquets of multicoloured petals.

"But what about all tho-"

"Those are reserved," the attendant interrupts monotonously. "For guys who actually remembered they had girlfriends."

Now that one kind of digs, even with the erroneous heteronormativity. 

“Don’t you have anything at all for me? I’m getting desperate here,” he implores. The attendant surveys him with the hint of a smirk. 

“If you really are that desperate, we do have a bouquet that got sat on by accident. It’s out front in the compost pile, you can have it if you want.”

Chris exits the store with a curt nod and a muttered “never mind”. On to the next nearest florist to try his luck.

-

Leon’s on his fourth store, the chocolatier and two department stores completely out of anything vaguely romantic, and he’s getting tired of the looks he’s getting as he rushes into yet another confectionary aisle, only to be greeted with a few melted bars of chocolate. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he hisses to himself, squatting dejectedly. It shouldn’t even be a big deal but Chris has definitely already got him something and he’ll be the worst boyfriend ever if he shows up empty handed. He doesn’t want to be the worst boyfriend ever, he’s barely started being a boyfriend at all.

“Leon?”

Oh fuck, no. That cannot be who he thinks it is. He looks up to see the familiar figure of Chris Redfield. He’s holding a massive bouquet, and Leon feels his heart sink into his stomach with guilt. 

He gets up reluctantly, eyes on the ground as he watches Chris’ footsteps near, and stop in front of him.

“What’s wr-“

“I didn’t get you anything, I’m sorry, I just completely forgot today was Valentine’s Day and when I did end up realising all the stores were out and all there’s left are these-“ he flicks at the last remaining bar of chocolate in its row, watching as it drops down- “tragic…things.” He looks up when he’s done, searching for any trace of anger, or disappointment.

What he sees, though, is Chris hiding his face behind the massive bouquet of flowers that…actually, now that he’s got a good look at them, seem pretty squashed. The tight feeling in his chest starts seeping away.

“I didn’t either, I thought you’d think I was being sappy so I didn’t prepare anything until today, when I saw how everyone had gifts and I panicked,” Chris confesses. “The first florist I saw only had this bouquet that got sat on and I didn’t want to take it but all the other ones around were out so I had to go back and,” he stops, looking down at it sheepishly. “Here it is.”

Leon’s unable to hold back the laughter bubbling in his throat.

“God, we’re both idiots,” he chortles, tears forming in his eyes as Chris’ slow chuckles join his. In his delight he grabs him by the collar, planting a firm kiss on his lips, laughing into his mouth as the flowers get even more flattened. Chris’ hands make their way down his back, feeling every ridge of his spine until he reaches his back pocket. His fingers bump against the box.

Leon freezes.

“What’s that?” Chris asks, but he’s already fished it out, examining it.

“I don’t know, this lady gave it to me. As a token, or something.”

Chris opens it. He starts to laugh.

“What is it?” Leon asks, leaning over to look. In the middle of the box rests a piece of Belgium chocolate, shaped into a heart. 

“How’d she know this was what you were looking for,” Chris asks, amused. Leon stares.

“I don’t know.” He looks at Chris. “You can have it,” he offers. Chris smiles.

“Or we can share,” he suggests, popping it into his mouth and going in for another kiss.


End file.
